De l'autre côté du miroir
by Elseny
Summary: Que se serait il passé nos protagonistes principaux, Ichigo et Rukia avait été l'un à la place de l'autre?
1. Prologue

**Ceci est une fiction de bleach. Aucun personnage ici n'est de moi. C'est une fanfiction d'un shonen que j'affectionne beaucoup. Tous les droits sont donc à Tite Kubo, l'auteur de ce shonen. Je vous serais grée de ne pas copier sans dire d'où vient la fiction. Un grand merci à tout lecteur. J'espère vous faire rêver comme bien des fictions m'ont fait rêver.**

 **J'espère également respecter le caractère des personnages de Bleach.**

 **Je signale également que cette fiction sera du genre « ichiruki » car c'est à mes yeux le seul couple plausible dans bleach. Bonne lecture !**

 **Prologue :**

Cette fiction se déroule dans un monde parallèle à celui de Bleach. Nous allons inverser le rôle de nos principaux protagonistes, Rukia et Ichigo. Ichigo est un shinigami, il est mort. Son père est Isshin Kurosaki, il vit dans la Soul Socity. Il est capitaine de la VIème division. Yuzu et Karin sont quant à elles à l'école des shinigami. Hitsugaya était un camarade de classe de Yuzu et Karin, avant de devenir capitaine de la Xème division. Les Kurosaki sont des nobles mais pas vraiment très coincés, ils sont un peu « les riches mal élevés » de la Soul Socity car ils attachent peu d'importances aux coutumes.

Isshin a perdu la mère de ses enfants et sa femme. Elle est morte d'une maladie, peu de temps après la naissance des jumelles. Ichigo a très mal vécu la mort de sa mère, ce qui la rendu lugubre.

Les amis d'Ichigo sont Renji, Matsumoto, Hinamori etc… Amis qu'il a créés à l'école des shinigamis.

Lors de son entrée dans la XIIIème division, il rencontra Fuu, une shinigami pleine de vie et joyeuse tout le temps, il en tomba secrètement amoureux, cette dernière étant mariée à un autre. Elle était sa supérieur et l'a aidé, lui qui était très mauvais en Kido, à s'améliorer. Elle fut également présente quand il apprit le nom de son zanpakuto, Zangetsu. Fuu et son mari furent tués par un hollow, hollow qui s'emparait des corps des shinigamis pour s'approprié à terme le corps du plus puissant d'entre eux. Afin de se débarrasser de ce monstre, Fuu s'est empalée sur le zanpakuto d'Ichigo. Celui-ci s'en veut de n'avoir pu la protéger, car peut être qu'une meilleure maitrise du Kido aurait pu lui permettre de la soigner et de la sauver.

Depuis cet incident Ichigo est devenu plus renfermé, même s'il n'a jamais été un grand bavard. Il est d'un naturel très gentil mais semble inaccessible le plus souvent. Il se sent incapable de protéger les gens qu'il aime. Il aime les cours d'eau et adore se promener près d'eux.

C'est juste après cet incident qu'Ichigo est nommé vice-capitaine de la XIIème division et envoyé à Karakura afin de se remettre de la mort de Fuu même si officiellement, c'est pour découvrir pourquoi il y a de plus en plus d'hollow dans cette ville en particulier.

Physiquement Ichigo est grand 1m74 et musclé mais aussi mince (il a de long muscles allongés). Ces cheveux sont roux, ces yeux marron. Il fronce tout le temps les sourcils. Il est très attirant et malgré ses 147 ans, il a le physique d'un ado de 15 ans (maturé approximative à la Soul Socity). Par exemple ses sœur ont une 50ènes d'année et ont le physique de jeunes filles de 10 ans.

Dans le monde humain, Rukia Kuchiki est lycéenne, capable de voir des fantômes depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Ses parents sont mort il y a bien longtemps, elle fut orpheline pendant 6 ans. Puis un jour sa sœur de sang la retrouvée et elle a été recueilli par celle-ci, du nom d'Hisana et par son mari Byakuya. Ces derniers sont très fortunés, Byakuya travaillant dans les assurances et Hisana étant une danseuse de ballet très célèbre. Hisana était tout pour Rukia, le soleil de sa vie mais elle est morte sans que l'on sache comment. Rukia avait 12 ans. Une chose est certaine, c'était en voulant protéger sa petite sœur. Depuis ce jour Byakuya, déjà froid de nature, s'est renfermé en lui et ne s'intéresse plus à rien, y compris sa sœur est indigne d'intérêt.

Rukia est très réservée, elle ne parle à quasiment personne, très mal dans sa peau. Par contre elle est capable de soulager des douleurs rien qu'au touché. De plus elle peut faire voir aux autres le visage des fantômes, utile pour se débarrasser des gêneurs. Elle adore également se percher sur les points hauts.

Ses amis sont Ichida, Tatsuki, Chad, Keigo et Mizuiro. Elle est assez proche de Mizuiro et Tatsuki qui a comme meilleur amie Orihime. Les autres sont des potes. Rukia est une élève assez brillante en science uniquement mais adore les romans de tout genre. Elle parle très bien pour son âge, dans le sens un langage un peu « vieux », ce qui la différencie un peu plus de ses camarades.

De l'orphelinat elle a connu Chad qui depuis cette époque est son garde du corps ou presque, si jamais elle se sent en danger il suffit de l'appeler et il sera là pour elle.

Physiquement elle est petite, 1m40 pour 32kg. Elle est néanmoins en pleine forme. Elle a les cheveux ailes de corbeaux et de grands yeux bleus sombre comme la nuit. Sa peau est blanche comme la neige. Ses cheveux sont toujours en bataille avec une mèche devant les yeux toujours rebelle. Elle a 15 ans.

C'est dans ce cadre que notre histoire se déroule.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre I**

Karakura, une nuit fraiche du mois d'avril. Ichigo Kurosaki a enfin rejoint sa destination. Il était près de d'un petit court d'eau, il aimait marcher près de l'eau. La ville était encore plus petite que prévu. Il regarda les analyses envoyé par ses chefs. Oui, c'était étrange, cette petite ville avait une forte activité spirituelle. Il ferait bien de se mettre au travail…

« Mlle Kuchiki, il est temps de vous réveiller » Marise secoua la petite demoiselle en douceur puis la laissa pour aller ouvrir les rideaux. Rukia ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle vit que son plafond blanc avec de la lumière filtrant de la grande baie vitrée, ce qui l'incitait à vouloir se cacher sous sa couette.

« Allez Mlle, vous allez faire attendre vos amis si vous tarder trop ». Rukia émergea donc ce qui permit à Marise de s'éclipser. Rukia bailla et s'étira, regardant sa chambre. Enfin si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi, elle faisait 20 m^2 sans compter la salle de bain et le placard. C'était plus une suite qu'une chambre. Son dressing était d'ailleurs tellement grand que Rukia y entreposait ses jouets de petite fille, des lapins en peluches principalement, son vieux violoncelle, ainsi qu'un lit d'appoint. Sa salle de bain était assez grande pour qu'un couple puisse s'y préparer sans se gêner, quant à sa chambre, elle aurait paru immense si la quantité de livres ne l'avait pas fait ressembler à une librairie.

La baie vitrée était en fait deux énormes portes fenêtres ouvrant sur un balcon sur lequel était posée un télescope orienté vers les étoiles et un siège confortable.

La chambre était rectangulaire la baie vitrée était sur la largeur et près d'elle le lit de Rukia était le plus proche meuble. En face de son lit siégeait un mur couvert de d'étagère abriant les nombreux livres de la demoiselle. Le seul espace libre de ce mur était laissé pour un fauteuil, une grande lampe et deux portes. La première porte desservait le dressing la seconde la salle de bain. En face de lampe venait son bureau, donc sur le même mur que la tête de lit ainsi que la porte de la chambre. Le mur face à la baie était lui aussi couvert de livres et de Cd de musiques. Rukia était fan de Rock, Punk, Metal. Elle passait beaucoup de temps des écouteurs sur ses oreilles. L'immense baie vitrée procurait assez de lumière pour éclairer l'intégralité de la chambre. Un violoncelle était posé près d'un des rideaux, mais clairement il prenait la poussière.

Rukia se savait privilégiée, et tâchait de rester humble. Elle s'habilla vite fait de son uniforme et descendit manger un petit bout avant de filer rejoindre Mizuiro qui venait la chercher tous les matins. Il vivait près de chez lui et aimait la distraire en lui racontant ses conquêtes. Mizuiro aimait les cougars. La dernière en date une voisine de 40 ans, mère de deux enfants plus âgés qu'eux. Rukia riait toujours de ses aventures mêmes si elles étaient souvent immorales.

La maison de Rukia était un manoir avec plusieurs salons, une grande cuisine, un immense jardin, permettant à la maison d'être entourée d'arbres et ainsi à l'abri des regards.

Ils poursuivaient leur chemin, Rukia écoutant son ami et observant le monde qui l'entourait. Passant près du court d'eau, elle aperçut un rouquin vêtu d'un kimono noir. Elle s'arrêta un instant le dévisageant, celui-ci lisait quelque chose sur une feuille et surtout était armé d'une épée de la taille de son corps. Rukia sentit un frisson la parcourir quand il leva les yeux sur elle. Crainte ? Surprise ?

Mizuiro se pencha légèrement vers elle :

« Tu regardes les canards ? » Ne voyant rien de particulier. Rukia comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un fantôme.

« Non, pas vraiment. » Dit elle en se tournant vers lui avec un sourire, mais lorsqu'elle voulut revenir à l'inconnu, celui-ci avait disparu.

Ils arrivèrent sans encombre au lycée, où Rukia salua ses amis avant de poursuivre sa journée de manière très classique. A chaque pause de midi elle aimait lire un roman. De temps en temps, elle changeait la couverture afin qu'on pense qu'il s'agisse d'un classique de la littérature et non d'un roman oléolé. Elle discutait et mangeait avec ses amis quand le temps ne lui permettait pas de monter dans un arbre pour lire ou que ses amis l'attrapaient avant.

En fin de journée elle rentrait seule Mizuiro aillant souvent des plans complexes pour sortir avec des femmes ou des étudiantes de fac quand les plus âgées étaient occupées. Le soir elle passait donc voir les fantômes du coin. Discutant avec des enfants, remettant en place des offrandes à leurs âmes.

Elle croisait aussi souvent des personnes âgées qui aimaient discuter avec elles des romans discutables qu'elles lisaient. C'était d'ailleurs celles-ci qui l'avaient introduite à ce genre de lectures. Leur compagnie faisait plaisir à Rukia et étrangement quand celle-ci frôlait leurs articulations douloureuses, ces premières affichaient un sourire béat, lui disant que ses petites mains valaient de l'or.

En cette journée d'avril, Rukia passa un petit moment avec ces charmantes vieilles dames discutant sur l'amour et les vampires. Débattant sur les auteurs célèbres tels qu'Anne Rice et leur point de vue sombre du vampirisme et celle plus idéaliste de Stephanie Meyer. Le débat était houleux, car même si Meyer avait basé ses textes sur une histoire d'amour, Anne Rice avait beaucoup de scènes chaudes dans ses romans.

Bref Rukia était plongée dans une discussion vraiment passionnante quand elle entendu un hurlement. Elle se leva tout d'un coup pour voir d'où provenait le son. Elle vit alors un énorme monstre courir après un fantôme de jeune fille qui courait dans sa direction. Le monstre se rapprochait, et elle restait immobile choquée par ce qu'elle voyait. Le monstre était lourd et faisait trembler la terre sous ses pieds. Ses amies lectrices s'agrippèrent aux bancs.

« Haaa ! Un tremblement de terre ! » Rukia ne bougeait toujours pas regardant cette chose s'approcher. Et puis fusant du ciel, le roux à la longue épée atterrit sur le monstre et le fendu en deux. Puis il remit son épée sur son dos, jetant un regard à Rukia avant de disparaitre à nouveau. Ce coup-ci Rukia ne put s'empêcher de l'interpeller.

« Attends ! » Mais c'était trop tard. Elle s'enquit de la santé de ses amis avant de repartir chez elle.

Elle rentra, saluant Marise, la nourrice charmante qu'elle avait, ainsi que Matteo le gouvernant de son frère. Elle mangeait tous les soirs avec son beau-frère dans une salle grande glaciale où personne ne disait rien. Byakuya aimait le calme à table. Rukia mangeait donc en silence écoutant la musique de fond, toujours du classique, mais fort heureusement qui changeait de temps en temps. A force elle connaissait les plus grands compositeurs de tous les temps. Mais il aurait été préférable qu'elle n'en connaisse rien et qu'elle puisse discuter avec le seul être qui lui restait. Byakuya l'informa que lui et son domestique allait passer la soirée en ville pour affaire, et ne rentrerait que le lendemain soir.

Après manger elle alla se poser dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit en tailleur dans un fauteuil, immense pour elle, lisant à la lumière de sa lampe, les misérables de Victor Hugo. Elle s'était prise de passion de ce pavé depuis quelques jours.

Elle était très concentrée quand elle vit passer entre elle et son livre un papillon. Rukia leva la tête, elle avait oublié de fermer sa porte vitrée. Elle posa son livre près de ses fesses et allait se relever quand elle vit le roux pénétrer dans sa chambre. Elle le regarda interloquée.

« Que… »

Ce dernier s'approchait d'elle, puis détacha son épée de son dos, la pointant dans la direction où il avançait. Elle était à deux doigts de crier quand il passa face à elle, mais comme il ne la regardait pas, elle se posa des questions. Clairement ce n'était pas un humain, sinon le système d'alarme anti-intrus aurait hurlé de tous côtés, mais elle ne comprenait pas qui il était. Tout d'un coup il s'arrêta

« C'est tout proche » murmura t il

C'en était trop pour Rukia elle prit son livre et l'écrasa sur l'arrière du crâne de l'intrus, qui sous la surprise trébucha et tomba à terre.

« Pourrais-je savoir pour qui tu te prends ? Certainement pas pour Arsène Lupin au vu de tes talents de dissimulation, je n'ai pas vu pire voleur ! »

Le roux à terre se releva et toisa Rukia.

« Tu peux me voir petite ? »

« Bien entendu ! »

« On se serait déjà vu non ? Dans le parc cet après-midi ? Tu étais avec les vieilles… »

Marise frappa alors à la porte et ouvrit « Tout va bien mademoiselle ? »

« Juste un intrus » Dit Rukia pointant le roux.

Marise leva un sourcil « Quel intrus ? »

Rukia écarquilla les yeux puis ajouta « Ce n'est rien je parlais de mon roman, bonne nuit Marise »

« Bonne nuit Mademoiselle »

Rukia se tourna vers le roux

« Tu n'es pas humain. Qu'es-tu alors ? »

« Un shinigami, petite »

Rukia fronça les sourcils, le frappant à nouveau de son pavé « Pour votre information j'ai 15 ans et je ne crois pas en l'existence d'un shinigami »

« Si je comprends bien tu peux voir des fantômes mais tu n'es pas prête à croire en l'existence de Dieu de la mort, Petite ? »

« Non. De plus pourquoi la mort aurait-elle les traits d'un gamin mal coiffé ? » Elle le frappa à nouveau avec son livre. Les mots gamins et le coup finirent par énerver le roux qui prit le livre et poussa la jeune fille sur le fauteuil ajoutant « Technique d'emprisonnement numéro 1, Bakudō no ichi » A cet instant les bras de Rukia se bloquèrent dans le dos.

« Saches, petite, que ceci est une technique d'emprisonnement que seuls des shinigami peuvent réaliser. Maintenant je vais t'instruire.» Il prit la chaise de son bureau et s'assit dessus posant son épée sur le lit auparavant.

« Si je comprends bien tu peux voir des fantômes. » Rukia hocha positivement la tête.

« Mais tu ne crois pas en l'existence des shinigami ? » Rukia hocha négativement de la tête

« Il y a deux types d'esprits sur Terre, les « + » les esprits qu'ils t'arrivent de croiser et les hollow, c'est le monstre que tu as vu cet après-midi. Le but des shinigami est de « faire monter au ciel » comme vous dites les « + », de les envoyer à la Soul Socity. Mais aussi de protéger les âmes contre les monstres en tuant les hollow. Bref nous on est gentils et on tue les monstres un peu comme dans les shonen. On est de vrais héros. Tout est clair pour le moment ? »

« Un gamin aurait compris ça. Je vois que tu n'en as pas que l'apparence mais aussi l'esprit, te comparer à un dessin animé pour ado, cela en dit long sur toi. »

Cette remarque énerva le roux qui sera le point.

Rukia continua « Je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais chez moi»

Le roux devient à nouveau sérieux. « Mon travail est de tuer ces monstre et pour une raison que j'ignore je n'arrive pas à sentir leur présences ces derniers temps. Comme si quelque chose bloquait ma perception. »

Rukia entendit alors un hurlement comme ce matin. Elle se leva d'un bond

« Vas faire ton travail ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu n'entends pas ces hurlement horribles ? »

« Je n'entends rien… »

Soudain on entendit un cri de femme. Rukia écarquilla les yeux « MARISE ! ». Le roux prit son arme et ouvrit la porte. Il n'en revenait pas, il n'avait pas senti le hollow et pourtant celui-ci était à moins de 20 mètres et avait une énergie spirituelle assez importante. « C'est quoi ce bordel ? » cria-t-il en se dirigeant vers les cris.

Rukia, craignant pour la vie de Marise, se précipita à la suite du shinigami, les mains toujours dans le dos. Elle le rejoignit et contempla la scène de sa nourrice dans les mains d'un monstre immense qui avait déjà saccagé l'un des salons de la demeure. La pauvre malheureuse s'était évanouie.

« Marise ! » Cria Rukia la contemplant. Puis se tournant vers le roux, elle ajouta « Libère moi shinigami ! » Celui-ci la regarda faisant non de la tête. Rukia était désespérée, elle ne voulait pas encore perdre un être cher. Elle fit donc son possible pour se défaire de ses liens forçant tant que possible sur son cette emprise magique. Le shinigami la regardait choqué « Arrête, ton âme peut en mouri… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase, elle avait réussi à libérer ses bras. Et prenant le premier objet contendant dans le coin, elle fonça tête baissé sur le monstre. « Arrêtes, tu n'as aucune chance ! »

Mais Rukia s'élança et jeta le couteau sur la tête du monstre. L'objet atteint sa cible mais ricocha sur celle-ci. Le Shinigami s'élança et coupa le bras du hollow qui laissa s'échapper Marise dont Rukia récupéra le corps inerte avant qu'il ne tombe violement à terre.

Le roux se posa entre le hollow et Rukia et se tourna vers elle. « Je commence à comprendre ce hollow en a après toi » Rukia laissa glisser le corps de Marise en sécurité contre un mur avant de revenir vers le shinigami. Elle l'interpela pendant qu'il toisait son ennemi « Pourquoi ? »

« Je spécule mais je pense qu'il est attiré par ton énergie spirituelle. » il s'élança voulant en finir avec ce monstre, mais dans un éclair de génie, celui-ci esquiva le coup et projeta le shinigami à quelques mètres contre un arbre du jardin de la propriété. Le monstre allait dans sa direction. Rukia prit alors un caillou et le lança sur le monstre. « Si c'est moi que tu veux je suis ici. Prends-moi mais laisse ma famille tranquille ! »

Le monstre se dirigea alors vers elle. Le shinigami ne réfléchit pas plus et s'interposa entre eux, se faisant croquer une partie du bras par la même occasion. Il prit le temps de casser un bout du masque du hollow, mais pas assez pour le détruire. Il tomba alors à terre, le bras en sang. Rukia se précipita vers lui. Le monstre hurlait de douleur dans son coin.

Le roux murmura « Tu es naïve. Tu pensais que ton sacrifice le ferait partir ? Non, tu aurais été un encas. » Il s'assit contre un arbre proche. « Veux-tu sauver Marise ?»

« Il y a un moyen ? »

« Oui, c'est dangereux, mais je vais te transférer une partie de mes pouvoir. Pour cela tu vas venir ici, et je vais te transpercer avec mon épée ce qui va te permettre d'obtenir une partie de mes pouvoirs et ainsi te permettre de tuer ce monstre. »

Rukia se positionna face à la lui aidant sa grande lame à s'orienté vers son cœur. « Quand tu veux shinigami » lui lança-t-elle en le regardant avec ces grands yeux bleus. La fixant le roux sourit et dit « Mon nom n'est pas shinigami mais Ichigo Kurosaki ». Ses yeux bruns se perdirent dans les prunelles de la demoiselle. « Enchantée, je me prénomme Rukia Kuchiki » ajouta elle tandis qu'il la transperçait à la fois de sa lame et de son regard.

Un brouillard épais fit son apparition, et Rukia se retrouva vêtue d'un kimono noir et à sa taille, une épée, certes plus courte mais blanche. D'instinct elle se lança vers son adverse et lui trancha la tête.

Ichigo de son côté ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'avait pas pensé lui attribué plus de 30% de ses pouvoir, mais elle avait tout pris. Il ne comprit pas. Clairement, elle avait moins d'énergie spirituelle que lui. Il regarda son combat. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu pareil zanpakuto, aussi blanc, aussi pur. Cette petite était décidément intéressante….


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II**

Après le combat Rukia s'élança vers Ichigo. « Tout va bien ? » Dit-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule meurtrie d'Ichigo. Celui-ci s'attendait à crier de douleur quand une lueur verte sortie des paumes de la jeune fille soignant sa blessure. Ichigo la dévisagea « Comment ? ». Rukia lui sourit ne sachant que répondre avant de tombée de fatigue. Ichigo la récupéra, la déposa dans son corps puis dans sa chambre, dans son lit. Il s'enquit ensuite de la santé de Marise, qui n'avait rien. Il lui effaça la mémoire puis partit dans la nuit. Il était temps de s'équiper.

Rukia se réveilla le lendemain. Elle se demandait si elle avait rêvé. Marise ne vient pas lever, chose étrange. Elle se vêtit vite fait et fila en cuisine, la trouvant à l'œuvre avec les ouvriers.

« Que ? » Débuta-t-elle

« Ha Mlle Kuchiki, je suis navrée de ne pas vous avoir réveillé. » Marise était confuse. « Je ne sais comment mais un camion se serait introduit, détruit des arbres dans le parc puis aurait détruit cette aile de la maison. Il aurait pris la fuite, laissant le portail ouvert. Le plus étrange est que les caméras de surveillance ont eu un problème informatique hier soir et donc impossible de savoir qui est le malfrat. »

Rukia hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas rêvé alors. Marise continua. « Il est également très étonnant que ni vous ni moi n'ayons rien entendu. Votre chambre est pourtant juste au-dessus. Votre frère a été averti. Il dit que l'assurance prendra tout en charge. Par contre vous devez attendre ses agents afin de répondre aux questions. »

Rukia hocha la tête. La matinée sera donc sans cours, autant prévenir Mizuiro.

Rukia en avait fini avec les questions vers midi, ce qui lui permit d'aller en cours l'après-midi Lorsqu'elle arriva en classe Mizuiro était en train de discuter avec ces camarades Dès qu'il l'a vu il l'apostropha :

« Hey Rukia ! Alors comment ça va chez toi ?

\- Eh bien, il répare l'énorme trou

\- Mais que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Keigo

\- Un camion est entrée dans la propriété, dévaster le jardin, exploser un des salons On a rien volé, on dirait un accident entre mafieux car il y a pas de traces de véhicules C'est bizarre. »

Rukia s'en tenait à sa version incertaine d'avoir rêvé la nuit dernière. Après tout un monstre et un shinigami, cela pouvait clairement être son imagination. En plus un japonais roux ce n'était clairement pas possible en tout cas pas courant. Elle allait s'assoir quand elle entendit un « Yo » derrière elle. Elle se tourna et fut presque pris d'une attaque cardiaque.

« Kuchiki ?

\- …

\- Rukia s'est un nouvel élève. Il vient d'être transférer dans notre classe. Il vient d'Osaka. » L'informa Keigo.

\- On sera voisin de table Kuchiki. » Répondit Ichigo en s'asseyant à la table près d'elle.

\- …

\- Qu'as-tu ? » Demanda Mizuiro à Rukia. Cette dernière ne bougeait toujours pas, interdite.

\- Cela doit être son déjeuner, je l'amène à l'infirmerie ! » Dit Ichigo en prenant le bras de Rukia et l'emmenant de force dans le couloir.

Rukia se laissa faire et suivit Ichigo jusqu'au toit. Là il lui lâcha le bras. Rukia qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là, ne put s'empêcher de poser des questions.

« Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Et bien je vais au lycée pour te surveiller.

\- Pourquoi me surveiller ? Ne dois-tu pas rentrer à la Soul Society ?

\- Pour y aller je dois être un shinigami et pour le moment j'en suis plus un. Donc tu vas me remplacer. Devenir une shinigami remplaçante.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as bien entendu.

\- Attends hier soir ce n'était pas une prise de fonction. Je voulais protéger Marise. Je ne suis pas un super-héros que sais-je.

\- Tu dois me remplacer pourtant.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi. » A cet instant un « bip-bip » se fit entendre dans la poche du roux. Il prit un portable puis se tourna vers la petite brune.

\- Suis-moi.

\- Non. Je te l'ai dit je ne suis pas un super héros. » Rukia se détourna pour partir.

Ichigo n'allait pas la laisser partir ainsi. Il mit un gant rouge avec une tête de mort et fit sortir l'âme de Rukia de son corps. Ce dernier tomba à terre malgré les supplications de Rukia envers Ichigo de la lâcher. Celle était vêtue comme un shinigami. « Que ? » Avait-elle à peine le temps de bredouiller que son bras fut pris par Ichigo qui l'emmenait vers une direction. Rukia protesta peu, un peu dépassée par les évènements. Il s'arrêta dans un square que Rukia connaissait y passant de temps en temps. Il la laissa en paix le temps de sortir son portable

« Sais-tu si un esprit vit ici ?

\- Oui, un garçon. Je ne le connais pas vraiment.

\- Un inconnu. » c'était une affirmation de la part du shinigami. Il regardait l'écran de son portable en bredouillant « C'est proche.

\- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? » A cet instant Rukia entendit un cri horrible.

Le petit garçonnet fantôme courrait, poursuivit par un hollow. Rukia écarquilla les yeux avant de prendre sa lame pour aller l'aider mais Ichigo l'a retient.

\- Pourquoi l'aider ?

\- Mais il est en danger !

\- Tu ne le connais pas pourtant. Tu n'es pas un super-héros m'as-tu dit.

\- Je ne vais pas le laisser se faire dévorer.

\- Si tu le sauves, tu t'engages à tous les sauver.

\- Tu rêves. » Dit-elle en courant trancher le monstre. D'instinct elle frappa le visage ce qui fit disparaitre le Hollow. « Je ne suis pas un super-héros mais je ne vais pas laisser des êtres se faire dévorer devant moi. J'ai du cœur. Mais de là à promettre de passer ma vie pour sauver les autres, il ne faut pas pousser. »

Rukia lança un regard dédaigneux au shinigami. Puis se calma un peu. Lui tournant la tête elle ajouta « Si tu es coincé, je t'aiderais. » Avant de courir récupérer son corps…

C'est ainsi que Rukia comprit que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. Elle était donc devenue une shinigami remplaçante même si elle ne souhaitait pas se l'avouer pour le moment….


End file.
